1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustment of game parameters, and more specifically, to adjustment of game parameters based on a user's performance.
2. Background
Computer entertainment game systems and gaming technology have advanced over the years from the simple games such as Pong® and Tetris® to very complex shooter and sports games that have high speed, high resolution graphics and can be played in a multi-player environment. Increased sophistication of features have increased players' interest in the games as well as increasing the difficulty of playing the games. In addition, many games now have multi-player options which enable players from all over the globe to participate in a single-game environment using one or more computers interconnected by an online network such as the Internet. In this online environment players have access to large numbers and wide ranges of opponents of varying skill levels. Interacting with other players can increase a player's interest in playing the game.
Because of the widespread use of computer games, the expertise of the players playing the games can vary greatly. For example, the player can be a novice, only playing the game or a game system for the first time, up to very experienced players who have acquired great skill in the game. While a more difficult game may be enjoyable to the advanced experienced player, it can become frustrating to the novice who may have difficulty navigating the game environment. In addition, in multi-player games if the experienced player is matched against the novice, it can be frustrating for the novice who would have difficulty competing against the experienced player, and it can also be frustrating for the experienced player facing a lack of competition from the novice. Thus, there is a need to improve the gaming environment for players of all skill levels.